Seeing in Color
by IzzibelleoftheBall
Summary: Bella Swan has lived her whole life in grey, hoping for a soulmate to help her see color. ExB, a soulmate AU.


**A/N: I'm having massive writer's block on ACoF. Anyways, here's another one-shot while I try to get my act together on that multi-chaptered mess. This is a soulmate AU for Edward and Bella. I'm thinking of making a bunch of them. Thanks for reading, and please review! Love y'all. :)~Izzi.**

 _ **Seeing in Color**_

When I was four, my mother told me about color. She said that when you meet "the one", the world changes and becomes vibrant and bright. I didn't know what that meant, but I smiled and nodded.

When I was six, I asked my father what color looked like. It was a rare happy day in my household, for once my parents weren't fighting. Dad and I were watching TV in the living room, and Mom was asleep upstairs. He told me that I'd know when I saw it.

When I was nine, my mother left. She'd been on a business trip in Phoenix, and ran into a man five years younger. A baseball player. When they shook hands and apologized, my mother's world changed. I didn't understand how this man could have made my mother see color when she was married to my father.

When I was fourteen, my mother told me that she hadn't planned to marry my father. I was the result of a summer fling after graduation. My mother hadn't seen color with my father, and he had never seen it with her. Now she could see color half-way across the US with her new husband and new twin sons. Meanwhile, my father and I sat in grey together, but alone.

When I was fifteen, Jessica Stanley told me that I wouldn't have a soulmate. She said it was because my parents weren't soulmates. I cried myself to sleep, never seeing color was the worst pain I could imagine.

When I was sixteen, I decided that my worst fear would be never meeting my soulmate. Not because of the color, but because I desperately wanted someone to love me.

-Two Years Later-

"Oh, Ang! I'm so happy!" I gushed over the telephone.

"Bells, it's absolutely incredible. Everything's so bright and different." My normally calm best friend was practically squealing with excitement.

"Is he cute?"

"The cutest. Come over and meet him!"

"Maybe later, I'll let you two spend some time together first."

"Okay! I'll see you Monday."

"AP Biology. It's a date."

"Bye Bells, love ya."

"Love ya too, Ang." I hung up the phone and stared at the ceiling. It was apparently painted lavender, Mom had picked it out on a rare visit. I had no idea what it actually looked like. And now that some of my friends could see, actually see color, long suppressed fear began to bubble up again. What if I became my father, so depressed in a gray world of meaninglessness that I never left the house again? Or how my mother was before on her "business trips", sleeping around in case I found the one?

No, I'd be like Angela, content to hope I ran into my one and only randomly. That's what she always believed, that fate would bring two soulmates together.

Monday morning was rainy, dark and grey. I bundled up in a thick sweater Mom sent me, telling me the color would go well with my hair. One can hope she wasn't being cruel, but I guess Ang would inform me of any fashion faux-pas I made.

Whoever decided that AP Biology belonged in first period was actually the devil. Angela sat one row in front of me, partnered with Mike. Our teacher had a ridiculous boy-girl pairing rule. It was almost too much to watch Angela, wide-eyed and too happy.

I was halfway through my lab when he walked in.

"Excuse me? Is this AP Biology?" He said, his voice a musical tenor. God, what would he sound like singing? He was insanely attractive, he honestly should have been a film star.

Mr. Banner approached the boy, speaking with him briefly before sending him over to me, just as the bell rang. As the only one in the class partnerless, I was the obvious choice.

"Hey." I mumbled, looking up into his face, as I walked to my locker.

"Hi."

"Are you new?"

"Yes, I moved in last week." He leaned against the locker next to mine.

"Are you Dr. Cullen's son?" I vaguely remembered Dad telling me about the new doctor the hospital hired. Dad had mentioned that the Dr. and his wife had children.

"Yes. Aren't you a little inquisitive? I don't even know your name."

"I'm Bella." I said, offering him my hand.

"Edward." He returned, sticking his hand into mine.

Our fingers brushed, and the world exploded. It changed, becoming vibrant and bright and _colorful_. His hand were pale ivory, his hair copper, and his eyes bright green. I looked down at myself, grey pants and a dark red sweater. My hands were a creamy white, and the tendrils of hair I saw were brown. The lockers were a hideous grey-blue, and the book I was holding had a pink cover on it.

"You see it?" I whispered, "It's perfect, indescribable."

"So are you." he returned at the same volume.

"Is this actually happening?"

"I hope so."

"God, I had almost believed that she was right. That I'd never find a soulmate." I muttered frantically.

"Me too, my birth parents were two random teenagers in Chicago. They didn't even know each other. No color. Someone told me I'd never have it, because they didn't."

"Oh, god, Edward. This is actually happening." I clutched at his hands, drowning myself in his green, green eyes.

"Yeah, Bella. It's actually happening."

He pulled me closer to him, flush against his chest.

"My Bella." he murmured softly, before brushing his lips across mine.

I think green was my new favorite color.

 **A/N2: So? Any good? I was thinking of doing a series of these, maybe one for Emmett/Rose, Jasper/Alice, Carlisle/Esme? Or go multifandom and use Clary/Jace, Izzy/Simon and Alec/Magnus from TMI? And maybe throw in some HP with Harry/Ginny and Ron/Hermione? What do you think? :)~Izzi**


End file.
